Breath of Life
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Thor thinks about the boy he once knew as his younger brother, Loki.


**Hello again, this story has been playing in my mind for several days now and so I had to write it. This is a sequel to my other avenger's story Live to Rise. This story is based off of the song Breath of Life by Florence +The Machine, that was also used in Snow White and The Huntsman and yes this is Thor centered this time. Live to Rise was based on Loki's thoughts and this story is Thor's thoughts throughout the Movie Thor  and The Avengers. There is a little bit of stuff that is after Avengers so spoilers alert. There are also some childhood memories between Thor and Loki in here too. Reading Live to Rise might help to undestand this story a little better so please read and review and a quick thanks to those who have favoite Live to Rise. This story is also dedicated to someone important in my life as she is big fan of Thor. **

**Breath of life **

_I was looking for a breath of life, _

As a young child Thor, the golden prince, was playing a little game with his younger brother, Loki the trickster. He kept looking around the palace to find his brother in a little game of hide and seek.

_For a little touch of heavenly life, _

Of course he found Loki in the gardens. That was Loki's favorite place to be. He didn't understand why though. Loki always said it provided him with a calm atmosphere. Loki always enjoyed looking at the colors of the wild flowers which Thor passed quiet often without a second glance.

_ But all the choirs in my head said no, oh oh _

Thor was the first born son. He didn't have time for flowers and sightseeing. Not when All-Father was teaching him how to be King.

_To dream of life again _

Now as a much older adult Prince, Thor wandered the gardens quiet often. Only now did he understand his brother's need for the calmness it provided every now and then. He paid attention to the different shades of the colors, but the one color that always stood out in the gardens was green.

_A little vision of the sight at the end_

Looking back, all Thor had were the memories of two young boys playing together in the gardens. They roughed housed and got tangled in the vines. They would look at each other and laugh and pick the weeds out of each other's hair, giggling like the children they were.

_But all the choirs in my head said no, oh oh _

Now he wondered if they would ever be in the gardens together again. Thor would never truly believe that his brother was dead. He still hoped to find him again, even when all the others gave him their false condolences. He knew Loki was not well liked among the people. How ironic that they lied on the God of lies himself.

_But I would need one more touch _

Even after Loki lied to him about Father's death, he pleaded for Loki to stop the fighting. "I will not fight you BROTHER!" He shouted into the air. Loki just stared at him with glistening green eyes starting to brim with tears.

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

_Another taste of heavenly rush _

"Loki this is madness." He pleaded, keeping his face hard and strong as Loki shook with anger and a single tear fell down his face. What he wouldn't give to run to his brother and wipe his tears away and hold him in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to tell him it would be alright in the end.

_And I believe, I believe it so, oh oh oh _

"Brother please!" Loki begged as he dangled off of the bridge. He hesitated only for a moment before leaning down to lift Loki. He believed he could fix all of this. Even when Loki disappeared from his grasp in a green haze, only to stab him with Father's scepter, he still believed that in victory he could make it better.

_And I would need one more touch _

He knew what he would be sacrificing as he hammered down on the bridge. He might never see Jane Foster again, but he knew he had to save Jotunheim from the Bifrost. He didn't see Loki behind him, running to deliver a final blow to his heart, just at the bridge exploded in both of their faces.

_Another taste of divine rush _

He had to smile at Loki, even though they were dangling off the remains of the bridge to the nine realms. Loki didn't return the smile as he pleaded with Father. He could see the despair in his brother's green eyes. He didn't see any tears this time. Only the acceptance of rejection.

"Loki no!"

_ And I believe, I believe it so, oh oh oh _

"She searches for you." Heimdell says to him as Thor looks to the stars on the broken bridge. He smiles at the thought of Jane trying to find him. He missed her deeply and sees her in his mind. He sees her shy smile with her energetic brown eyes. He believes he will see her again, just as much as he will see Loki again.

_Who's side am I on? _

Thor remembers so many painful moments that have passed on in so little time. He remembers all the hate and betrayal that seemed to run thick in the air. Loki's lies, Father's exile, the destruction of the Bifrost, Thor remembers it painfully as he tosses and turns in his bed.

_Who's side am I? _

He thought he was doing everything for the good of Asgard. Instead, history was repeating itself, as the mortals said in some term or another. The Frost Giants broke the truce with Father and that was all the excuse he needed to travel to the frozen realm.

_Who's side am I on? _

"You are an old man and a fool!" Thor shouts at his Father in anger. Why couldn't he see that? The Frost Giants tried to claim the casket that was lost to them. The threat of war was already lingering in the air, but Thor couldn't believe his ears as Father spoke the words of exile.

"You are unworthy…of the loved ones you have betrayed." Only now Thor wondered if Loki's stare of sadness was real or not.

_Who's side am I? _

Looking back, Thor had to laugh at his first night on earth. He supposed he did deserve to get tazed for scaring his friends. He hoped that next time; Miss Darcy wouldn't tazer him again. He realized though being mortal did teach him things. Things Thor had taken for granted on Asgard.

_Who's side am I on? _

Even as the Destroyer comes for him, Thor wonders what he has done to anger his brother. He wished to protect his new found friends, but at the same time he wished to help Loki. He kept apologizing for the mistakes he did not know how he made. He believed that Loki accepted his apology as the Destroyer turned and delivered a fatal blow.

_Who's side am I? _

Thor had to admit, Jane's passionate kiss did change him. He vowed to return to her and even with the Bifrost being reconstructed he still intended to keep that vow. The kiss made his heart rush with pride. Thor had to admit that the kiss made him realize he still had much to learn.

_And the feel of it rushes through me _

When Father told him that Loki was alive and on earth, Thor's heart soared with joy, but at the same time it dropped with fear. He wondered if Loki would make good on his promise to hurt Jane. He knew he had to go to earth immediately.

_From my heart down to my legs _

He couldn't shake his anticipation for seeing Loki. He knew he had to bring him home. He suddenly realized that he was trembling from the rush of his beating heart. He hid his impatience as Father summand Dark energy that would let him travel to earth. His dread for that state of how he would find Loki lingered heavily in his stomach.

_But the room is so quiet oh, oh, oh. _

He landed easily on the flying metal machine. A door opened and Thor walked inside, and instantly seeing the green that stood out in the small room. However, he thrusted Mjolnir forward and knocked the metal man to the floor. His face hardened with determination as Loki looked at him with horror as Thor grabbed Loki by the throat and flew back into the clouds.

_And although I was losing my mind _

Thor kept pleading and pleading for Loki to come home. He never felt so frustrated as Loki returned his pleas with taunts or snaps of anger. He never felt so angry to see that sly smile on Loki's face. He grabbed Mjolnir to make Loki tell him where the Tesseract was, only for the metal man to tackle him to the forest floor.

_It was a call that was so sublime _

He wasn't sure what to think as Loki was locked inside the glass cage. He couldn't look at the video as Loki continued his taunts and riddles with his sliver tongue. He was thankful that he was quickly left to wander the hall with his own thoughts for even a few moments. Even as he talked to Son of Cole, the pain of Loki's vengeance against him pierced his heart.

"In my youth we called it war." Thor whispers painfully into the air.

_But the room is so quiet, oh, oh, oh _

Thor never gets the chance to speak to Loki when he is in the glass cage. Instead he is escorted to a small bedroom and left with his thoughts yet again. He reluctantly lies down on the bed and eventually drowns out all the commotion outside of the room. His dreams mock him with their green hue.

_I was looking for the breath of life _

He dreams of their teenage years when Thor is learning his fighting skills and Loki is learning his magic skills. It was simple bright day in Asgard and Thor has finished his sparring, but he has not seen Loki all day. He looks around the palace and foolishly thinks that Loki is playing hide and seek again with him after all these years.

_A little touch of heavenly light _

He even travels into his brother's room. He sees the piles of books and drawing scattered on the floor. Loki was never one for true combat and everyone knew that. It was just another reason as to why he was mocked. Many warriors did not acknowledge the intellectual side of the fight for they thought it was boring, but for Loki it was his most prized trait.

_But all the choirs in my head say no, oh, oh _

Thor looks out the window of his brother's room, very flustered at this point. He looks out into the courtyard when it suddenly hits him. He grumbles to himself in frustration as he heads towards the gardens. Loki would never outgrow his favorite spot and once again Thor easily brushes past the colors that Loki adores.

_To get a dream of life again _

"Found you!" Thor announces when he spots the slender black hair of his brother. Loki looks at him with innocent green eyes that are not yet tainted with hate. He gives his elder as small smile and urges his towards him.

"I have learned a new trick brother. I wish to show it to you."

_A little vision of the sight at the end_

Loki holds a single golden flower in his hand. "I picked the color for you brother." Loki explains before he engulfs the flower into his hands. Thor looks at his hands puzzled as Loki concentrates with the spell in his mind. When he opens his hands, Thor gasps and smiles when a gold and red butterfly flaps its wings and flies onto Thor's shoulder.

_But all the choirs in my head say no, oh, oh _

Thor smiles at the insect when it moves back to the ground and transforms back into a flower. "It will always be yours brother." Loki says in a gentle voice. Thor pulls his brother into a tight hug.

"Thank you Loki."

Back in the present, Thor eyes snap open as he awakens to someone pounding on the door of the bedroom.

_It's a long way and it's come from paper _

Even though Loki has changed, Thor has not. Thor watches his brother kill in cold blood and mock him with the cold heart he reluctantly learned he was born with. Thor feels tears come down his eyes and Loki stares at him long and hard as he is now inside the glass cage. Thor still remembers the hurt in Loki's eyes on the bridge as he presses the button that makes the cage fall from the skies.

_And I always say, we should be together _

Thor fights Loki yet again on the metal man's tower. They manage to come at a brief stand still and Thor makes him look at the chaos Loki has unleashed upon the earth.

"We can stop it…together." Thor pleads yet again.

_I can see the look because this song has ended _

Thor doesn't see the glint of Loki's small blade before he feels the pain of it in his side. He grunts in pain and feels the blood leaking into his armor.

"Sentiment." Loki hisses with disgust, making Thor roar with anger.

_And if you are gone I will not be long _

Thor's breathing is hard as he easily pulls out the small blade. He pays no heed to the small clang as it lands to the floor. He realizes that once again he must fight his brother in order to bring him home. Just as he tried on Asgard.

_And I started to hear it again, but this time it wasn't you _

He doesn't see Loki again until the army has crumbled. Thor breaths a deep sigh of relief as the fighting has stopped. He suddenly realizes how foolish he was back on Asgard to crave for battles such as this. Looking around him at the rubble of the city he realizes he was a fool to crave for any battle.

_And the room is so quiet, oh, oh, oh, _

This time he doesn't flinch when he sees Loki battered and bruised in the dirt. He doesn't flinch when Loki lets out a sigh of defeat and winces in pain at his wounds. He doesn't flinch when Loki refuses to meet his gaze.

_And my heart is the heart of a life_

Thor hides his joy as he and his brother departed for home with the Tesseract in hand. In only a few moments they are home and Thor brings his brother into his embrace and he prays that it will not be for the last time as they both hear the steps of the All-Father approaching.

_For the devil to dance again _

Loki is silent as he is escorted into yet another cage. He doesn't meet Thor's or anyone's eye as he sits in his cell and waits for his sentence. Thor tries to speak with him, but Loki doesn't taunt or snap this time as for once his silver tongue is silent. Unable to bear the silence, Thor leaves and heads for Loki's favorite hiding space.

_And the room is too quiet _

This time, Thor doesn't realize he is shaking as he walks through the empty hallways. He still painfully registers the loud echoing in his ears of his loud footsteps as he desperately walks toward calmness. He finally lets out the breath he has been holding when he reaches the palace gardens.

_I was looking for the breath of life _

This time Thor takes as much time as he is able to study every flower, every vine, and every branch that Loki saw in their youth. He touches everything and smells everything. He desperately takes in every detail that Loki did in their youth. Thor never felt so heavy in his life as his eyes brim with tears as he realizes that he wasted precious time away from his brother.

_A little touch of a heavenly life _

Thor hopes that soon he can take Loki back here to the gardens. He wishes that they could play as they once did when they were children. Laughing all their troubles away as the grass gets tangled into their clothing. However, he wishes that he could extinguish the part of him that believes that it will never happen again. The part of him that believes that Loki will never again smile upon him with warmth and that his green eyes will always be filled with unspeakable rage.

_But all the choirs in my head say no, oh oh. _

Thor finally collapses in the grass. The infernal green grass that mocks him with it's simple color. He doesn't hold back the tears and sobs that rack his body as he silently and ,some would say, foolishly prays for that innocent boy again. He doesn't know how long he weeps in the precious gardens for he doesn't care. It seems like an eternity before he manages to start to wipe his tears away from different blue eyes and clears his vision. When his eyes are clear his hand trembles and his smile if full of joy as a butterfly of red and gold flaps its wings against his palm.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I do not own Thor, Loki, or the avengers as they belong to Marvel and Disney (now). Breath of Life is a song by Florence + The Machine and is owned by Universal Studios I do not own the song and (just in case) I do not own Snow White and The Huntsmen as the film is owned by Universal studios. Please read and review. Thank you. **


End file.
